BoxLunch A Grim Tale
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: Based off grim tales by Bleedman BoxLunch is sent on a mission to find the one to resurrect souls! Can she do it alone and will she meet some people a long the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second try at writing this story I have. And my last if I don't get reviews or favorites I will probably not continue. Presenting the second try at BoxLunch a Grim Tale.**

The young ghost wandered through the underworld in search for anyone who could help her. For a ghost she looked very beaten, battered and scared. She moved very fast and very quietly trying not to disturb anyone. Shyness was never a problem; in fact it was laughed at. But that all changed not too long ago.

**3 days ago~~**

BoxLunch was awoken by her simple breakfast call from her mother. She groaned loudly and stood up letting out a loud, hissy yawn. "BoxLunch!" The lunch lady called again. "I'm coming mom!" She yelled and went down stairs. She sat on a chair as her mom fixed her up for the day. Putting her scraggly jet hair into two pigtails, tied the pink bandana around her head and tied her small sneakers. "BoxLunch, do you know what day it is?" Her mother asked as she washed plates. "Should I?" She asked and turned to her mother. "Did I forget my birthday?" She made a loud sigh "Again." The Lunch Lady smiled "No, no; nothing like that. Just that I'm letting you roam today, after all…" Her mother turned making her eyes glow brighter "_It's our day!_" BoxLunch did a few circles in the air. "_HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

She smiled and jumped "Can I go now?! PLEASE?!" She asked getting on her knees and begged both hands in the air!" "Sure deary, BUT BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" She howled but BoxLunch was long gone. Flying out of the ghost zone. She did small spins as she turned intangible. Just flying through building enjoying the feels of the real world just imagining all the people!Nothing could make this better! Watching the children trick or treatas other intangible ghosts flew near her. She smiled and did a jet dive downward and up, enjoying everything around her. She looked to Mrs. Ember and she plummeted underground. "…?" She slowly followed to find herself surrounded by elders, people things, plants that she had never seen before. Was she supposed to be here? She kept flying until she made it to a large thrown She was bumped by a huge fat clown and pushed through a curtain.

BoxLunch was bumped again by a huge pair ofdark red pants. And that was the second time she was bumped. "UUGH!" she began to punch the legs. "I AM BOXLUCH DAUGHTER OF THE BOX GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY AND I REFUSE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!" She took the time to glare upward to see the king of the Nightosphere. Hudson Aberdeer. She fell on one knee with pulsing eyes and refused to look at him. She probably made the biggest mistake of her life. "Get up, do I look like Him to you?" BoxLunch slowly looked up. "But. I."

"Do you see stripers?" He asked. "N-No?" She answered sheepishly. "Correct! Do you see me wearing lipstick?" "No." "Then stop acting so scared, Jesus. I'm not Him." "But your just. I mean." "No your right." She looked at him. "I'm just Hudson Aberdeer." She looked at him. "Ok. Just the King of the Nightosphere." She said to him. "Balderdash baby. My daughter is taking over for me now. Call me Hudson." "Hudson, then. An honest pleasure." He smiled at the small girl. "You know you remind me of her, back when she was with him." "Him? Like Him or someone else?"

"Someone who no longer exists." She nodded, understanding it was none of her business. Hudson grabbed his side and arched back. "Hudson?!" He smiled, "It's fine just getting old." BoxLunch grabbed her heart, or at least where it would be. "So when did you die? I can't seem to remember your face." She laughed "I was born a ghost your high- Hudson." Hudson smiled "BoxLunch? BoxLunch? You're the daughter of BoxGhost! Oh man we-" BoxLunch looked at him. "Story for a different time." "In all due respect sir. I'd just like to be called Boxy." Hudson's smile got bigger. "So just Hudson and just Boxy are having an in depth conversation about titles. How fascinating."

Boxy giggled. "Yes, I'd suppose so." Hudson coughed again. "Uh, no something's different. It's not just my age." Boxy looked at him, "What?" Hudson looked at her, now looking sickly. "What do the names Lock, Shock and Barrel mean to you?" Boxy shrugged. "Nothin'." Hudson frowned "They just died," Boxy frowned "But, they didn't just die. Their souls were killed. As though they were ghosts but they were children." Hudson whispered and coughed harder, getting some blood on the floor. "Hudson?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen, I know this is hard and we've just met but," He coughed again, "I'm running low on options. Do you know of the great four?" BoxLunch nodded. Lying to Hudson.

"Good, I need you to find BeetleGuice. I'm mispronouncing on purpose. Either that or use this." He pulled out a small vile. "It's tears of heaven if you need help, use this. Please only use these in a life or death situation, and I don't just mean your own." He started coughing harder, getting more blood on the ground. "Please." She nodded, "Where do I find Beetle… you know." Hudson looked at her, "In the past, at a place called Gravity Falls, Mystery Shack, the world hasn't ended there yet." Boxy nodded not sure if she was up to the task as she flew away.

**Is she ready for this and can she find Gravity Falls, And why is BeetleJuice there?! Review Favorite! **


	2. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
**

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
**

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
**

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
**

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
**

**Walks my Love- Running  
**

**Second son of Slade- Running  
**

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
**

**Follow the laughter- Running  
**

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	3. Chapter 2

She flew from the Nightosphere and back to the ghost zone, it was 11:30. She ran all around looking for a portal. One to lead to a Gravity Falls. She opened so many doors, opening to places with Easter egg laying palm trees to a busy city. Each different, each stranger. She closed her eyes, "Say it. Say it once!" She started spinning and then yelled "Beetle Juice!" She heard a loud laughing. I stopped spinning to see a door. Could this be it? It was a red door surrounded by three logs with a number 20 next to it. She smiled, yes. This had to be it. She opened the door. It was dark, must have been night. On a chair in front of a staticy TV was an older man. "Mr. Guice? Hello?" Stanley grunted and grumbled making her turn intangible.

The old man jumped up and looked around though it didn't seem to help for he had his eyes closed. He wiped the drool from his mouth and stood up. BoxLunch blinked and flew quietly beside him wondering where this sleepy eyed man was going to. He opened a secret passage. Boxy flew in quickly. He looked back and forth and seemed to glare at nothing. BoxLunch shivered as she realized how incredibly cold it was down there. The old man walked down stairs and she flew near behind him. "Beetle!" He yelled and Boxy's hands became fists. As they made it to the bottom of the steps the older man turned around. "Okay, little girl you looking for this guy." BoxLunch stayed silent as she looked over to the white glowing prison box.

The old man glared in Boxy's direction as she felt his eyes meet hers. "I can see you. Bandana." I touched the bandana on my head and he laughed, "you don't need to hide from me. Just do this in front of my niece and nephew." I turned tangible again revealing myself to the old man. "BoxLunch, sir. I need the one in that cage." He smiled "Stanley Pines, and you can try." He looked at the cage "HE'S A STUBBORN ASS!" Stanley yelled and the man in the cage became visible. "Maybe I wouldn't be if you let me go." Stan glared at him "Juneau gave you 3 strikes. You're stuck with me until you forget your name." Beetle Juice stood up and ran at the bars. You could see the pain in his face as he grasped the electrified bars. His eyes filled with pained tears. "I will never forget my name Stanley Pines!" He seethed "I do not deserve this. I am one, one of the great four! Hudson, Grim even Him will find what you're doing here." Blood began leaving his hands as his arms began shaking.

"They know you're here Guice. They just don't care." Beetle Juice let go of the bars and looked at his hands. He grabbed some white medical tape and taped his hands and made pained sounds as he did. Stanley looked at the young ghost. "You can talk to him all you want, I need more sleep." Stanley walked up the stairs. Boxy ran over to the cage. As the door closed Beetle Juice fell on his hands and knees and began coughing blood. "Do all the four cough blood?" She asked as she watched him continuously cough. He slumped over to a bucket and threw up. She closed one of her eyes and held her hands together. "Yes, by the way." Beetle answered. He laid on the floor. "I hate him and Juneau. I hate all the living." She reached for him. "Don't!" He yelled not even looking at her. She pulled back her hand. "You'll lose that hand." He sighed and turned to his stomach.

He flashed her a smile "And I'm afraid I may have to laugh." Boxy smiled and turned around but he wasn't there. "Still in here sweet heart." She was about to speak. "Don't bother saying." He faked a girl voice "'But Beetle j to the ooce your known as the silver tongue of the four!' Well not anymore." She gave an angered look but it softened as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "Probably never again." He turned away from her. "Do they really know?" He seemed to be asking her. "They do and don't.  
They know you're here in Gravity Falls but I don't think he knows what's happening here." Beetle stayed silent "I'm so weak little girl. Can you just tell me what you want and leave?" BoxLunch sat down. "I'm so sorry. I never knew this could happen to you. If I could…." Beetle sat there "Thank you for stopping yourself. You'd never save me." She looked up at him. "I didn't stop myself for that! There are people who are worse off then you right now." She looked down. "Like Hudson." Beetle Juice stood up. "Hudson? What's wrong with my brother?" She blinked, brothers? That didn't make any sense. He ran at the bars "No don't!" She yelled as he got a shock and he screamed. He landed on his back and began shivering "F-Fuck!" He said quietly.

She ran at the bars "They can't do this to you Beetle Jui…." She covered her mouth and took a step back. "I think Hudson is dying!" Boxy yelled while Beetle Juice lay on the ground shivering. "Souls are dying he told me to find you. If you can't help can you tell me who can?!"Beetle Juice sat up still trembling. "I'm not a lightning rod." He whispered. He looked up at her with crazed eyes "You need to go to another of the four. Their child is daughter of Nergal JR. She can resurrect because she's the only one I can think of that can kill souls. This may be very hard for you. But if you are Truly passionate in saving my half sibling you must confront the Grim Reaper and worse." Beetle Juice smiled "his wife."

**Come on she has to be back by midnight! What will BoxLunch do?! This is going much deeper than she thought! A lot more crossover to come!**


	4. Chapter 3

Boxy shivered, "_Mandy._" She hissed, "Mr. Guice. Can you tell me what might happen to me? If I do this I mean." He turned around. "Are you?" She blinked, was she? This would be more dangerous than ever she thought possible. She wasn't anything big was she? She was the daughter of, whether she liked it or not, the two weaker ghosts in the entire Ghost zone. What made her think that she could do this? She was close to nothing. But then why would this happen to her? If she wasn't meant for great things then why did these great things keep happening? She looked at Beetle Juice and confidently nodded. He smiled "I like that. BoxLunch is it?" She nodded. "Listen, if I were you I'd find a party to travel with."

"A Party?" He nodded "Of hopefully two or more. I can tell you of two your age but I can't tell you where they are. For that I'd have to be free." She shook her head. She looked at the man trapped in a Box and became sad. "Do you have any family?" She asked. Beetle Juice smiled "I _was_ going to have a little boy a long time ago. With a human." He smiled. "She grew up to be so beautiful and she didn't know I was the one who gave her the child." He laughed and Boxy couldn't keep a sad smiled off her face. "It was almost like a messed up version of Hercules. But that poor girl, I never realized how much she'd gone through and for someone so deadly how easily she could be broken." He frowned "She had come up with a name even after she found out I was the father. _Mandark._" Boxy blinked as she realized "Lalavava." Beetle Juice smiled "Olga, yes. She didn't care I was the father. She even changed her name to Olga Guice. She changed her outfit to have stripes like mine, but Him found out." Beetle Juice shook his head. "He was so mad, just like he was at Grim and Mandy but he couldn't stop that. This he could prevent."

Boxy covered her mouth, "He gave me back Olga's head." He whispered. "You must go. I found you a party." She stood up and walked to the wall. "Are you so eager to-" he stopped himself as she ran at the cage. "STOP!" He screamed as she hit the cage. The electricity turned green and enveloped her like a liquid and forced her into an intangible state. She fell onto the ground and was screaming crying trying to get a good amount of air into her body. She limped over to the wall. "No…" She said and ran at the cage again. And she was treated with the same pain. He looked at her as she doubled over in pain and dry heaved furiously. "I said stop!" She stood up and walked to the wall "I… I." She started running again "I SAID NO!" She hit the bars and fell once more. She looked at her hands and punched the ground. "They're right." She lay on her back. "I can't do anything." He looked at her, "I may be the one that killed you why save me!"

She flipped over and glared with red eyes. "You really don't get it do you?" She stood up and stood in front of the bars. "I can never ascend to the 50th dead world. I wasn't killed by anyone. As many times as I watch people go to heaven I can't! And I can't go to hell either! Do you get it yet?" She seethed. "I was born a ghost! I will never know how I died because I didn't I'm stuck in the ghost zone!" She hissed angrily and pointed at him. "You only have extended life! You will die! And because you are Beetle Juice you'll know how you died and go the 50th dead world. While I may as well be immortal because two ghosts having a child is submitting them to the damned!" Beetle Juice blinked.

"And I know this retarded thing will keep you in here forever even I say your name 3 times! So what the heck! Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice!" He stood looking down at her. "Whose child are you?" She wiped her eyes. "I'm BoxLunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. I'm a pathetic piece of work that's going to deface the Ghost Zone forever." He kept his straight face. "What you just did would kill most ghosts. What you believe is a disgrace I can see clearly. As something that's going to surpass the world. And leave the great four in the dust." Boxy looked at him angry but eyes filled with tears. "Think what you want but there's a party waiting for you Malebolgia. And you'll be surprised when you see who it is. Now go." She looked down, hands in small fists and nodded "I don't want to leave you like this Beetle Juice." He let a smile curve his lip. "A big strong demon like me. I can handle myself." She nodded faking a smile. "I'll meet you on the outside. I promise." She nodded. "I'll come back for you." She left Gravity Falls at 12:01 beginning her second day.

**Now who is in Malebolgia and do they know they've been chosen for the party! I'll give you a hint, they are original characters but last we saw of their mother she was pregnant with them!** **NO MORE HINTS! Review Fave Subscribe! **


	5. Chapter 4

She became intangible again and sunk to the underworld. She looked around to see which death owned this part of the underworld. Confused? Well there is more underworld than earth. So after the great four there are the three others. For there are 3 other deaths; all in charge of different things. She searched for a castle, mansion or a blue volcanic mountain. She turned all ways possible but none were to be seen. She squinted as if it would help her. She sighed and laid down. "Come on Boxy just calm down. Just find a death and ask where Malebolgia is." She laughed "Now you're talking to yourself. Perfect." She opened her eyes to the sky. Until she realized it wasn't the sky. The sky was black in hell and here it was blue. She jumped up, and put her finger to the sky. She followed the blue and began to fly after the blue. The blue sky started become a blue fog. She eventually found herself at the foot of the Volcano. She looked down. "Find Hadies, get directions, and get out. Find Hadies, get directions, and get out."

She walked in through a small cave, her steps echoed off the walls. It was very humid. Very, off. It was so quiet. Was this really his home? She had always heard he was very "WHAT?!" The room she was about to enter turned white hot as blue flame exited the room in a huge block. "YOU HEARD ME!" Boxy blinked, _A woman? But Hadies wife was proved to be fake_. "I SWEAR TO ZEUS WOMAN!" "WOW SWEARING TO YOUR BROTHER NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!" "WOMAN!" "WOMAN?! I AM YOUR WIFE!" Boxy took a step forward. "No!" She heard someone whisper. She turned but no one was there. She smiled and stepped forward again. "No!" This time she felt two hands on her waist and two hands on her mouth. She grunted and saw two boys. Each had flame hair, that was purple. Each had a scythe of hair sticking up but one was older than the other. The older one had his hands on her waist and his scythe had a bend in it. The eldest kept a stern glare at her.

He shook his head and began to pull her back. The two were amazingly coordinated they walked together with a steady left right. She grunted and thrashed but the two did a good job of keeping her in place. "Give it up I'm a demigod we outrank you." The youngest whispered. BoxLunch realized the truth in his statement. Thrashing would do well against any demigod but these two. No, these are sons of death and she decided to stop thrashing. She leaned against them, giving in. She would get her chance with this death just not now. They dragged her into a room that had two beds. The two boys let go of her and sat down. Boxy glared at them. "I would have been fine!" The younger one looked up at her "Right. Why are you here? I know all ghost return to their graves at Midnight but you don't look like one of those ghosts." Boxy made an offended sound and sat on the bed stubbornly.

The eldest stood by the door and held a lump of coal in his hand. Boxy turned to him, slightly annoyed. "Oh please stop talking." He glared at her but his focus didn't stay there long as his look went to the coal in his hand. "Please don't bother my brother about such things. He can talk he just never has found something that is worth speaking of." The eldest tapped her with strong pale hands of his. He put the coal in her hand. She stared at it. "Yeah, so what?" He slid his hand across his opposite making a sandy sound. Boxy became more annoyed and brushed her thumb over it and black color moved. "So what are you demigods of?" Boxy asked and stood up. "I am the demigod of the undead. My brother is not a demigod. He ate ambrosia." Boxy nodded and ran at the door and the eldest held up his hand. A white light made his hand become blinding as he grabbed her hand. She fell back. "What the here?!" The youngest chuckled "I get it because here is hell." Boxy pretended to laugh and looked at her hand. She saw her blue hand was replaced by a pinkish one. She covered her mouth. She flipped the pinkish one and saw blue veins.

When she flipped over her opposite hand she saw the black veins she was used to seeing. Her hand began to turn blue again. "No." She whispered as it turned to the ghostly blue she was born with. She sat on her knees. The two brothers looked at each other. "You were born a ghost." The eldest got on one knee. He touched her face. "Zoe. She doesn't need your pity." The eldest who was now titled Zoe hissed. "Zoe." Boxy said and wiped her face. "That means life in Greek." She looked at him. "Son of death is life?" He smiled sadly and shrugged. "Our names are what we are in Greek. Mine is Apéthantoi." She squinted, "Isn't that one of the words for undead." He nodded. "You know Greek?" BoxLunch looked at him. "Apparently?" She responded. She stood up. "I can't stay. I'm in a hurry," She turned to Zoe. "Please. Let me see your father." Zoe bit his lip and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out the door. "Zoe!" Apéthantoi whispered. He shook his head. "Mom is going to eat him." He said to himself and walked back into his room. Zoe pulled her just to the side of the doorway. He bent down and picked up a piece of coal and squeezed it. He gave it to Boxy and entered the room.

She wiped it and revealed crystal. She smiled at the rock. She peered in and saw Zoe stand straight and stomp 2 times. Hadies looked from where he was before. "Zoe, not a good time. Maybe you can come by later ok. Love ya. Bye." Zoe stomped harder now and only once. The woman Hadies was on top of pushed him off. "Not now." She had purple hair that boxed her face. The moment Boxy saw those squinted eyes and purple hair she knew who he was sharing a bed with. "Gaz Membrane." She whispered unable to keep the thought inside her. This was so confusing! Lalavava was with Beetle Juice! Gaz is with Hadies! Mandy was with Grim! None of this even made sense why would these three end up with those 3? Not that they didn't deserve each other but it was mind boggling. Gaz sat up and smiled seductively. "Hadies baby, I have something to tell you." She moved her hand to his chest and put her head against his putting her lips almost against his ear. "There is a mole amongst us." She whispered almost silently and nipped his ear. He smiled "Does Zoe know?" He asked the same way she did. "Mmmhmm." She said and leaned her head against his. "Take care of her."

She said sternly, still whispering. He nodded and turned to Zoe. "Where is she Zoe?" Zoe blinked but didn't move his gaze away from his father. He gave a beckoning finger to Boxy. Boxy's legs turned into a ghostly tail as she flew over. She flew next to Zoe and he put his arm in front of her. She looked at him and he shook his head. Gaz frowned "A ghost in the temple of the dead? Original." Hadies laughed and looked at Boxy. "Who are you and what do you want?" Boxy looked at Zoe and he nodded. "I am BoxLunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady and I need directions to Malebolgia." Gaz moved Hadies legs away from her and stood up showing off her outfit. Her sleeves, stomach area and upper to lower legs were covered with a see through black silvery fabric except over her breast and lower region which were covered by dark purple fabric that was not see through. She had two broken cuffs on her hands and legs.

She walked over to Boxy and Zoe pushed her farther back. She put a thin finger on Boxy's face. "Why would he tell you anything?" Boxy swallowed hard very uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. "Because, my queen I… uh." Boxy thought for a moment. She had to make a deal with her that was the way they both played it. Like a game. Her face lit up. "I can tell you of Lalavava. And what happened. Exactly, without flaw, with no chance of false words." Gaz flinched "We can even play a game. You liked games when you knew her didn't you?" Gaz glared but still had a smile on her face. "Keep talking." Boxy smiled but in her mind she was just happy this was working. "Just you and me. Forget about Malebolgia, you answer a question I tell you more and more of what happened you know she died don't you." Gaz blinked. "Alright sweetheart." She took a step back. "Let's play." Boxy smiled and began to walk in a circle. "Lalavava was with child." Gaz laughed. "Impossible." Boxy shrugged but kept moving "If you don't like the story." "No, no I'm ready. Pop me a question." Boxy tried to imitate Gaz's horrifying smile. "What happened to the alien." Gaz smiled "I think he's a lawyer during the day. At night he is a slave." Boxy nodded, "She thought it was Dexter's baby but it wasn't. It was a messed up version of Hercules if you will." Gaz pondered this a moment and crossed her arms over her chest looking up.

"Your father." She pointed to the place in between her eye brows. "I think the bullet entered here." Boxy snorted "Beetle Guice was the father of her child. But she didn't hate him for it. In fact it was sort of sweet." Gaz shook her head, "Olga was always a romantic." "How long have you been here?" Gaz smiled "When did the world end again?" Boxy frowned, still trying to imitate the eeriness on Gaz's face. "Him didn't like that. Him didn't like their happiness. Something had to be done." They both stopped staring at each other. "Last question. Why would you not fight for your world. Why hide here?" Gaz put her hand together. "Being good is easy and dangerous. My father died being good. My brother died being good. Bubbles died being good. I am going to live." She walked back to her husband and rapped her arms around his neck. "And I will be bad." Boxy shivered, it was so wrong. But made so much sense. "Hadies, Malebolgia." Hadies put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, loud and clear that even off these cave walls it did not echo. But something else did. This horrid howling. Boxy's eyes shrunk, "Hellhounds." Hadies and Gaz laughed. Zoe grabbed Boxy's hand and threw her over his shoulder.

Boxy looked back. "I'll never get to Malebolgia." Zoe patted his chest. "Wait.", she looked at him. "You know the way?" He nodded and ran out of his home.

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaat? That's crazy! And Crazy long! Sorry about that! These aren't the OC's i was speaking of you have this chapter to guess before we meet them! Review and Favorite. **


	6. Chapter 5

Beetle Juice sat in the cell cracking one knuckle at a time humming to himself, seeing as no one had come to him all day. He pulled up his long socks with gray and black stripes. A part of his socks ripped and he held it in his hands. He barely had to rub his hands together to make it turn to dust. He sighed and laid down. He heard the door open. "You know Stanford. I actually don't remember breaking my third strike. Honestly!" Beetle Juice got no response just agonizingly slow steps. Beetle Juice opened his eyes. "Actually, I don't remember breaking any. That was around the time I was getting ready to start a family. Olga and I followed every superstition and rule.

We really just wanted a healthy baby."Beetle Juice sighed "Well, at least I got to do something worthwhile from inside this cage. BoxLunch is going to save us all by taking down those in power in the underworld. I have help the resolution!" Beetle Juice said. "And to think something as weak as a full blown ghost can bring such a promising future."_** "Well! Thank you for saving me the time of torturing a confession out of you."**_ Beetle Juice's heart rate began to escalate, no. NO! He is not supposed to be here! Beetle Juice thought he was going to leave him alone for the rest of his life! Beetle Juice felt a lump in the back of his throat as goose bumps spread across his body. There was a time when he did not fear that man. "Him." The rage inside of him, that threatened to pierce the surface was subsided by the feeling that he was going to die. "What do you want from me?"

"_**I thought breaking your three strikes would keep you back long enough for Aku and I to take over. I thought it would work out perfectly." **_Beetle Juice flipped to his stomach and looked Him in the eyes. "Aku? Aku wants my place in the great four? Fuck! He can have it! I don't even know how I got to be in the great four." Him crossed his arms across his chest. "Wait you broke my three strikes. You're the one who put me in here!" Him smiled and tilted down his sun glasses. "May I continue Mr. Juice or do you want to try to figure it out?" Beetle Juice moved his hand in a circular motion. "I was told that people that were born ghosts were supposed to be less than worthless but BoxLunch's name kept on coming up. "So I went to the fates. Not only is she going to destroy my empire but my long distance plans! She is destined to travel to all 7 realms! And now she is in the Land of Tainted Souls on her way to meet the twins and she's teamed up with Zoe!" I must do everything I can to separate her from them all so Aku can finish her! She mainly ruins his plans not mine!

"But it became my problem also when you decided to lead her to Anung Un Rama's twins!" The earth shook with saying his name. Him walked over to the control panel. "No." Beetle Juice said and jumped up. "Please!" Him put his finger on his bottom lip. "What will happen if I switch the electricity from undead to demon?" "YOU'LL NEVER STOP HER! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Him laughed "She is too trusting. I will use it against her. By the way," Him made direct eye contact with Beetle Juice sending a chill down Beetle Juice's spine. "I enjoyed Lydia Deetz very much. How sad that you left her." Beetle Juice closed his eyes tightly.

"She was convinced that you would come back for her and not Olga Astronomonov!" Beetle Juice covered his mouth in guilt and horror. Beetle Juice looked at Him "That's right Lydia. Your one night stand landed her with a son as well." Him laughed and shouted "AND BOTH OF YOUR SONS ARE ALIVE YOU BASTARD!" Him screeched evilly. And the moment a tear landed on Beetle Juice's cheek Him turned the switch. The electricity turned black as it held him in the air as it did away with the demon's body. Slashing at his skin, muscles and bones. Blood covering the ground as he screamed such a painful screech that is broke through the sound proof walls. It shattered the windows of the mystery shack as Him laughed. Stanford Pines grabbed his great niece and nephew and ran with them outside. Covering their ears.

Stan put the 2 down. "Stay here!" He shouted and they nodded. He ran into the house and to the stairs. He held up his hands and his eyes began to glow a purplish color. He lifted his arms up high and made a large circle. The shack was covered with a force field that kept the scream inside. Stan grunted, it had been a long time since he had used his wizard powers and wizard eyes. Soon the scream stopped and Stan lifted the field. Dipper and Mabel ran to the shack. "Kids! G-Get back! Go into town!" He said and the two scurried away. Stan pulled away the broken door and ran down the stairs. Stan saw the charred dust laying there except for his face. On his face you could see his eyes wide opened, tears inside of them. Stan looked at Beetle Juice. "No. How did this happen?!" He looked at the control panel and saw it was set to demon. Stan stood up and looked around.

"Well, Beetle Juice you never deserved this and now your gone." Stan said and used his wizard eyes to see nothing was there but a green aura. _I will live through my sons. Find them for me Stan. Please._ "Sons?" Stan smiled. "Who would of guessed that someone so horrid would have done one last noble deed. You really were good Beetle no matter what you say." Stan said and opened the cage and picked him up. "Bury the dead." He said quietly as he walked up the stairs. Him turned visible again as Stan left. "There goes Beetle Juice now I go after the Aberdeers."

**Sorry! A break from BoxLunch for this chapter. Please read this entire one! You may not get other chapters without it! I actually don't control the story so don't point out story wholes me and like 247 people role played this entire story already (some things have to change from the role play here and there) but I don't want Pms about how that doesn't make sense or whatever! This Beetle Juice is the one from the cartoon! Review! Fav! See me on deviantart! **


End file.
